


Б19-АКИ45

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки попадает в ГИДРУ. Kid!фик, АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Б19-АКИ45

Его звали Б19-АКИ45.   
По крайней мере это значилось на бирке, которую он украл из лаборатории. Все звали его Баки и лучше бы просто сокращали до АК. Как тот советский ствол – он вырастет и станет столь же опасным и смертоносным оружием. Железной рукой ГИДРЫ.   
– О чем задумался, шкет?   
Когда Брок спрашивал, отвечать нужно было сразу, а тут, как назло, ничего не шло в голову. Врать тоже было нельзя – за вранье влетало гораздо сильней, чем за нерасторопность. После вчерашнего спину до сих пор немного саднило.   
– О Син, – соврал Баки и настороженно повернул голову, пытаясь угадать реакцию; он часто думал о Син, Син была классная, много шутила, таскала ему сладости и даже когда наказывала, было почти не больно. – Скоро она вернется?  
– Не твое дело, когда она вернется, – кажется, пронесло. Брок продолжил чистить винтовку и добавил, чуть смягчившись: – Что, думаешь, один по ней скучаешь?  
Это был вопрос с подвохом, отвечать было нельзя – тогда бы ему точно вломили. Баки не полагалась думать, ему следовало лишь безукоризненно и беспрекословно подчиняться приказам.   
Брок не был таким уж плохим – после парней из лаборатории все остальные люди казались хорошими. Брок был психом, но отходчивым. Его логику со временем можно было понять, сообразить, что именно ты сделал не так.   
Вот от ласковой интонации Вайпер дрожь шла вдоль позвоночника – она смотрела на него, как иногда Син смотрела на Брока прежде, чем запереться с ним в бытовке. Баки, конечно, был еще шкетом и многого не понимал, но взрослым женщинам не полагалось так смотреть на маленьких мальчиков. А после встречи с МОДОКом, Баки несколько ночей кричал во сне от кошмаров. Брок обозлился и на третью ночь огрел его прикладом винтовки, не соразмерив силу. "Да он как котенок верещал! – оправдывался он потом перед Син. – Мишку ему, что ли, было купить плюшевого?" Баки не держал зла – он провалялся без сознания двое суток и наконец нагнал упущенный сон. МОДОК с тех пор ему больше не снился.   
Зато снились другие. Коммандос. Они много болтали, шутили, давали ему прикурить, дрались на кулаках, стреляли по банкам с тушенкой. Баки не просто смотрел, а был с ними в одной банде – он был сильным, взрослым, стрелял не хуже, чем Брок. Наверное ему снился Зимний Солдат. Правда учителя всегда говорили, что он будет один. Поначалу. Баки надеялся, потом ему разрешат поиграть с коммандос, что ему снится будущее. Вместе они принесут мир и процветание, остановят все войны, победив в самой последней, самой главной войне.   
Иногда ему снилась девочка в красной комнате: чуть старше его самого, рыжая и вихрастая. В первый раз он подумал про Син, только Син была смешливой, а эта смотрела волком. Она тоже звала его Зимним Солдатом. Баки учил ее так же хорошо, как учили его самого.  
– Кино смотреть будешь, мелочь? – предложил Брок. Обычно Баки разрешали смотреть только старые черно-белые фильмы, но Брока они бесили. Точнее он на них засыпал. Гораздо больше по вкусу ему были фильмы, где что-то взрывалось или "латинос с огромными буферами отсасывает негру-дальнобойщику". На последних Баки засыпал: слишком уж процесс был монотонным.  
– Про что там? – усаживаясь на ручку дивана, спросил Баки. Кино шло не с начала, видимо, Брок уже включал его раньше, а сейчас решил досмотреть.  
– Они летят на солнце, чтобы сгореть к чертовой матери, – Баки кивнул и, когда экран потемнел, незаметно стянул немного попкорна. – Блондин думает, что он, как Капитан Америка, принес себя в жертву, но самом деле всем похрен. Син обещала, что в конце знатно рванет.   
От соленого попкорна пересохло во рту. Баки потянулся за колой, но вовремя отдернул руку. Колу бы заметили.   
Блондин и правда умер, сломался, как та фигурка со щитом, что подарила Син, когда ему еще разрешали играть в игрушки.  
Точно так же, как болтливые коммандос, девочка в красной комнате и жуткий МОДОК, сломанная фигурка ему снилась, только во сне это был живой человек.  
Парень с плакатов, главная мишень в тире. Его звали цель №1.


End file.
